


One Mistake

by Amberette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Volleyball, comparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberette/pseuds/Amberette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga keeps comparing himself to Kageyama. When he finally gets a chance to show that he's just as good as Kageyama, he screws up. He starts to doubt himself again and Daichi can't stand it. He even chases after Suga to assure him that he's better than Kageyama! What happens when Daichi catches to Suga and talks to him? It was just one mistake... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mistake

“Suga!” Daichi called out to his best friend who was sitting against the gym wall next to Hinata. Suga’s head shot up from looking down at his bento. His cheeks were stuffed but he still managed to smile for Daichi. He placed the bento on his right and stood. He walked over to Daichi.

  


“What’s up?” he asked.

  


“Do you want to toss for me?” Daichi replied. Suga was shocked. It was usually Kageyama who would toss to the team but Daichi wanted him to.

  


He rubbed the back of his neck. “Um… Why don’t you get Kageyama to toss for you?”

  


A wide smile appeared on Daichi’s face. “Because I want you to toss for me!”

  


Suga felt his lips twitched. He nodded. Daichi handed him a ball and made his way to prepare for a set. Suga stared at the ball for a while and smiled. He threw it up in the air. He eyed the ball as it lowered and he hit it just next to the net. Daichi started to run but stopped running since the ball went over the net. Suga stared at the bouncing ball. Daichi on the other hand kept his eye on Suga. Suga didn’t mean for the ball to go over. He hadn’t done a set in a while so he was rusty. Although he knew he was rusty, he still felt like he had failed. He felt like he was useless compared to Kageyama.

  


His eyes stung from the tears he was holding back. Daichi noticed and took a step closer towards him. “Suga, it’s alright.” While Daichi was walked closer to him, Suga kept backing up. He looked down at his hands and shook his head.

  


“I… I shouldn’t have hit it so close to the net,” he said. His heart was beating and his hands were shaking. _‘Failure. You’re not close to being good like Kageyama!’_ the voices in his head said. His brown eyes sparkled as he cried. Even though he felt hurt on the inside, he kept his signature smile on the outside so his teammates wouldn’t see him as a failure.

  


Daichi looked concerned. He was about to place a hand on Suga’s shoulder but it was swatted away as Suga ran away. “SUGA!” Daichi shouted, running after Suga. It was as if Suga was in his own world. He didn’t hear Daichi yelling his name behind him. His wide smile slowly turned into a frown.

  


Soon, Suga didn’t have enough energy to keep running. He collapsed on the ground and buried his face in his hands. “To be crying right now, over such a stupid thing…” he mumbled, knowing Daichi was behind him. Daichi stood behind, panting and frowning.

  


“It’s not stupid, Suga,” Daichi told him, crouching in front of Suga. “Tosses are important to you. You had an opportunity to toss for me and you screwed up.” Suga’s heart clenched. His stomach got butterflies. Hearing Daichi say that hurt, a lot. More than if it was said by Asahi or even Ukai. He brought his head up to look at Daichi. Seeing that he was inches away, Suga quickly lowered his head. Daichi smirked and grabbed Suga’s chin. He lifted his head so they could stare at each other. Suga started to breath faster. Seeing Daichi that close to him made him feel funny. Daichi chuckled while wiping away tears that fell on Suga’s cheek.

  


“You’re blushing.” he told Suga. Suga’s eyes widened and he covered covered his cheeks.

  


“I-I don’t know why…” he stuttered, still holding his cheeks and trying to avoid eye contact with the very close Daichi. He felt hands grab his hands removing them from his cheeks and placing them to his sides. He looked and saw his and Daichi’s intertwined fingers. His heart was beating a hundred times faster than it should have. He was breathing heavily and shaking nervously. He tried to remove his hands from Daichi’s but it was no use.

  


Daichi used all of his force to pull Suga close to his. He leaned in towards his ear and whispered, “You’re not a failure.” It seemed like he knew exactly what Suga was thinking. Before Suga could reply, Daichi pressed his lips against Suga’s. Suga wasn’t sure how to react. At first, he didn’t kiss back but after he got used to the situation, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

  


He was kissing his best friend. Did he even like Daichi? Of course he liked Daichi; if anything, he loved him! He loved his caring, concerned, sometimes scary best friend / captain! Suddenly, it felt like all his troubles disappeared. Daichi started to run his fingers through Suga’s hair. Suga had one hand on the nape of Daichi’s neck and one supporting his balance. However, during the kiss, Suga couldn’t stop comparing himself to Kageyama. Kageyama was a first year and he was better at tosses than Suga ever was! He clenched his supporting hand in a fist. He held back the tears and tried to enjoy the moment. Sadly, all he was thinking about was his flaws and how he was crap at tosses compared to Kageyama. Daichi must have notice because he pulled away and stared at Suga with his concerned eyes. He ran his thumb across Suga’s cheek and smiled sincerely.

  


“Suga, what’s wrong?” he asked.

  


“K-Kageyama…” Suge managed to reply. Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

  


“Kageyama?”

  


“I’m crap compared to him!” Suga snapped. Daichi inhaled and grabbed Suga’s hand. Once again, he intertwined their fingers. He stroked Suga’s hand with his thumb.

  


“One mistake,” he said. “It was one mistake.”

  


“You know I’m nothing like him!” Suga cried. Daichi tried to calm him down. He had never seen Suga so worked up like that. He saw him cry once in a while just not that much.

  


“You’re right, you’re nothing like him,” he assured. “That’s because you’re Sugawara Koushi. You’re not Kageyama Tobio. Both of you are your own.”

  


“But… My tosses are nothing compared to-”

  


“-Stop comparing yourself with him! Your tosses are different than his but equally good! You just had one mistake today!”

  


Suga sat still, not saying a word. Daichi thought he was mad at him for a second so he apologized, “Look, Suga. I’m sorry if-” He was suddenly stopped by a pair of lips crashing onto his. Now, Suga was the one running his hands in Daichi’s hair. Daichi had a point. He wasn’t Kageyama; he was Suga. His tosses were Sugawara Koushi’s tosses; not Kageyama Tobio’s tosses. He pulled away and smiled. He opened his eyes and gazed at Daichi.

  


“You’re right, I’m Suga. Not Kageyama.” he said. Daichi grinned and pulled Suga into an embrace. The two third years sat in the middle of the sidewalk like that for a while until they decided to head back to the gym.

  


Suga’s tosses were Suga’s and Kageyama’s tosses were Kageyama’s. Suga was Suga and Kageyama was Kageyama. Although Suga hates to be wrong, especially when Daichi points out that he’s wrong, he was extremely wrong for comparing himself to Kageyama. And, he was grateful that he had Daichi to point out how he was wrong for once… _For once..._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That one was pretty short! It's really late and I really wanted to write a Daisuga one shot! :P


End file.
